Mender
"Save those who cannot save themselves." All of the Reborn feel the pain of others, but Menders are those who can't bear to live with it. Their first impulse is always to treat pain, either physical or spiritual. These were the great sages and physicians of the Kingdom, who studied the science of the human conditions on levels undreamt by modern science. A good Mender is always looking around to see how she can make those around her better. The Fallen World is like a ravenous beast, they say, and it mangles us all, all the time. Without care, none of us will ever be strong enough to break out of the mire that swallows us whole. Nobody should be made to lie crippled as their dreams run on ahead of them. Menders are typically described as either motherly or child-like – always blindly over-protective or naively concerned with the problems right before without seeing the big picture. They are natural caretakers. They easily take responsibility for those around them and are quick to worry. Often, they will display great maturity, although they are also frequently overcome by feelings of failure or helplessness in a crisis. Some are even pacifists, although an equal number wish they had the power themselves to punish those who would harm innocents. Their uniting characteristics are a deep respect for life and horror in the face of suffering. The latter may sometimes be a weakness, but the best turn it into an iron resolve. Dreams Menders' dreams are messianic in tone. They see themselves healing the sick and the lame with a touch or consoling those who cry and comforting those who mourn. In the Cathedrals and Temples of the Kingdom, they nurse even the most far gone patients back from the edge. As the skies darken, though, all around them rot in their living graves and beg for death in a resounding chorus deafens the would-be healers' very thoughts. Magic Menders have affinity for the Perfect, Restore and Shape Charm families. Starting Menders get one transformed Attribute dot in either Intelligence or Dexterity. Duties Menders regain magic whenever they provide consolation, comfort, and aid. They can volunteer their time as medical facilities or to provide home care, work as part of emergency hotlines, be a shoulder for someone beset by loss and grief, or do any other number of things to relieve the pain of others. A Mender can work with machines as well as people, a cut brake line can cause as much suffering as a broken rib. In the end though, it really does come back to suffering. A Mender builds and repairs machines to help people rather than the simple joy of creation. Oaths First Oath: I will help all who request it. No matter what, I am here to heal. If anyone requests my aid, I will help them, no matter how I feel about them or what they have done in the past. Now, I don’t have to be stupid about it - if a dangerous creature seeks my aid, I can take precautions to protect myself and my friends even as I administer that aid, and I don’t always necessarily need to give aid in the particular manner requested. But I am here because people are hurting, and to allow that pain to continue is to betray my Calling. Second Oath: I have a sacred duty to healing, I shall do no harm and respect the autonomy of all my patients. The healer’s sacred duties have survived the fall of our kingdom and I am proud to uphold their traditions. Third Oath: I should not suffer any pain to continue. If I see anyone suffering, even if they don’t ask for my help, even if they don’t want my help, even if I don’t want to help, I should do something to mitigate that suffering. Stereotypes Champions: Bring the wounded back here, I'll be ready. Graces: Stop making speeches about the stars and look at how people live in the gutter. Seekers: Seeing the truth isn't enough, you've got to do something about it. ' Troubadors': Just keep their spirits up for me. ______________________ Vampires: Incurable. Werewolves: You could do so much good if you'd just let me try and duplicate your cellular regeneration. Mages: Give me one good reason you're not curing somebody's cancer right now, just one good reason. Prometheans: Bringing the dead back to life... growing replacement souls... it's possible? I need to know more. Changelings: Why do those feathers make me think of scars? Sin-Eaters: I know you had one miraculous recovery, but as your doctor I must recommend you cut back on the drink, and the drugs, and the unprotected sex. Mad Scientists: Do you want to talk about it? Of course I'm not calling you mad! Leviathans: I can't decide if they need healing or cutting out. Hunters: If you want, I'm willing to listen to why you’re so hurt. Mortals: No this isn't going to sting, I'm better than that. Inspirations Shamal Next: Seeker Category:Calling Category:Splats